C'est lequel ton lit?
by Nnoo-Mirabelle
Summary: Mini OS. Il ne manquait qu'une seule information a Harry pour qu'il trouve son petit ami du premier coup...


**Bonjour lecteur o/**

**"Ce très court os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "lit" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp." **Telle est la phrase qui doit être mise en introduction de ce texte, selon les règles du jeu :P. Je m'excuse sincèrement s'il y a trop de fautes!

Merci aux lecteurs qui s'arrêteront ici, néanmoins ne vous attendez pas a quelque chose de très grandiose. Oui la cape d'invisibilité a disparue, oui mes persos sont sans doute un peu OOC. Désolée :D

**Disclaimer:** Ceci est une fanficiton basée sur le monde de Harry Potter qui bien évidemment ne m'appartient pas, je ne me fais aucun argent avec ;).

* * *

**C'est lequel ton lit ?**

Après avoir parcouru un kilomètre dans le château, descendu sept étages, échappé à Miss Teigne, subi le regard réprobateur de la statue à l'entrée de la salle commune, graissé la patte à un vert et argent insomniaque qui végétait sur un fauteuil, grimpé l'escalier grinçant menant au dortoir des septième année et être entré sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre en question, Harry Potter se trouvait bien bête. Il était passé par tout ça dans l'espoir de faire une surprise nocturne à son petit ami mais jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver si con devant les cinq lits à tentures fermées qui lui faisaient face. Parce qu'en réalité il n'avait absolument aucune idée duquel appartenait à Théo. A aucun moment lors de l'élaboration de son plan il ne s'était dit qu'avoir cette information pourrait se révéler utile. A présent il avait le choix, soit il repartait et se tapait une fois de plus vingt minutes de marche par moins deux degrés et sans lumière autre qu'un lumos soit il prenait le risque de soulever les cinq tentures en pouvant a tout moment se faire prendre par un Serpentard réveillé qui ne serait pas Théo. De légers pas dans le couloir le décidèrent à choisir la seconde option. Au pire il se ferait assommer et torturer par un des potes de son amant. Avec sa baguette et ses vêtements trop grand pour seules armes, Harry Potter se dirigea prudemment vers le premier lit. Pas une seule chose ne traînait a ses pieds et il flottait autour une odeur de détergeant assez ignoble. Harry fronça le nez tant l'odeur était forte et passa au second lit, sachant pertinemment que Théo ne serait jamais aussi maniaque. De plus, celui qui sentait les produits d'entretien même en cours, c'était Zabini. A croire qu'il se douchait avec.

Du second lit s'échappaient des ronflements puissants. Là aussi, Harry fut certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Théo qui avait un sommeil relativement silencieux. Rassuré d'avoir échappé à la vision de deux Serpentard en tenue de nuit, Harry se tourna vers le troisième lit. Au pied il y régnait un joyeux bordel qui aurait beaucoup plu à Ron. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point. Car en voyant un reste de cuisse de poulet à cheval sur un caleçon douteux Harry pria sincèrement pour que ce ne soit pas le domaine de son petit ami. Il le savait bordélique mais ce pied de lit était assez effrayant. Le plus silencieusement possible il enjamba le tas difforme au sol et entrouvrit légèrement la tenture. Un touffe de cheveux blonds en pétards lui indiquèrent très clairement le possesseur du lit. Bien, Malfoy cachait bien son jeu en public a priori, lui toujours si impeccable. Avec une grimace dégoûtée Harry se détourna de son ennemi et passa a l'avant dernier lit en espérant que Théo s'y trouve enfin, c'est qu'il faisait plutôt froid dans ce dortoir !

Là aussi le brun poussa le rideau et il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cri de surprise et de dégoût mêlés. Définitivement non, ce n'était pas Théo et pire que tout, Gregory Goyle dormait nu. Le Gryffondor était a deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes- ou de vomir- quand un bruissement léger l'interpella sur sa gauche.

« Qui est la ? » Questionna une voix menaçante.

Même si le dernier lit était plutôt éloigné, Harry reconnu facilement la tête frisée de son petit ami sortir d'entre les tentures. Il se manifesta en avançant et Théo écarquilla les yeux, évidemment surpris de voir le Gryffondor ici en plein milieu de la nuit. Harry se dit furtivement que s'il avait été là pour l'attaquer, Théo n'aurait même pas pu se défendre, il n'y avait pas trace de sa baguette. C'était tout de même négligeant vu le climat magique actuel. Il se promit de remonter les bretelles du Serpentard plus tard pour le moment il avait d'autres chats a fouetter.

Il n'eut besoin que d'ancrer ses yeux dans ceux affamés de son amant pour comprendre que le voir ici à l'improviste lui faisait un effet monstre. Tant mieux, il était venu pour ça. Presque sans bruit ils plongèrent sous les tentures et après quelques baisers Harry chuchota un sort de silence, définitivement heureux de trouver un peu de chaleur.

**FIN**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
